valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Olen
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Emerald Impact |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 40% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Emerald Impact |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Emerald Impact |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 40% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Emerald Impact |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Emerald Impact |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 50% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Olen is now old enough to be forest master. She's calm, composed, and fearless. |friendship = You hardly recognized me? Well, I've been through a lot. |meet = It's been ages, Milord. I'm now forest master. |battle start = No mercy for intruders. |battle end = Forest denizens, run! |friendship max = The forest depths are the realm of the forest master. |friendship event = Life and death, good and evil... I've experienced many things. But my love for the forest has never changed. |rebirth = Chouette taught me much I needed to be forest master. After all, I can't guard the forest without lore and magic. But I want to get even more powerful, so I may guard you. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Owl Feather Clip |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin